Kiyoko Yuki
'Approval' v2.2 Apr 19, 3 feats (Mer) 'Appearance' Kiyoko is an androgynous male who wears the clothes of his Yuki Clan ancestor, Haku of the Ice Release, including the hunter-nin mask. Being of the Yuki Clan, even as a male he seems very feminine, in both physical characteristics and voice in general, which works to throw both opponent and people off in general. In his leisure time, he dons a pink yukata. 'Personality' Kiyoko can be described much like how Haku was, in that he can quickly switch from an emotionless killing machine to a soft and quiet-spoken individual who does menial things to appease himself. He is not bothered in the least by his androgynous appearance, and often takes pleasure in messing with the minds of fellow men. He has devoted his life to keeping the Yuki Clan's Ice Release techniques living on, and desires to make the Yuki Clan rise again. He doesn't like to actually kill his targets though, instead, he often uses a poison-coated senbon that causes a paralysis effect in the target that renders them in a comatose state for a short period of time. In time of need though, or if the situation requires, he can and will kill. For people who learn that he is male, He often tells them to call him "Kiyo." for short, as it is non-effeminate and allows the person a less-confusing way of calling him out. Otherwise he usually introduces himself as Haku. Likes: *Nature *Flowers *Music *Peace and Quiet Dislikes: *Violence *Needless destruction *War *Brash or loud people. *Insulting his clan. 'History' "Kill only when necessary, Give mercy when allowed." ~ Kiyoko's Ninja Way Pre-Genin Kiyoko grew up in a harsh environment, and was one of the descendants of the survivors of the Yuki Clan after the war had left them nearly all but dead. He became orphaned, until he was found by a female shinobi who identified him as being part of the clan. Originally, she was ordered to kill him, but she took pity and decided to raise him instead as her own child. He grew up awkwardly, and eventually the day came when he posed the question about where he was from. The lady explained that he was one of the few remaining Pure-Blood Yuki Clan members, and that he was more than likely the last of his clan's race. When he asked about how it happened, he was horrified to learn about the mass slaughter that claimed his people. He eventually grew more and more curious about his origins, and ventured to the Village Hidden in the Mist's library, where he learned more about his people. He learned that the last recorded Yuki Clan member was named Haku, and that he was a criminal who worked along Zabuza, an notorious criminal. He also read that Haku's remains were kept in a secret location, to which Kiyoko responded immediately by going there after deciphering the location. It was there he came upon three things: The Hunter-Nin clothes that Haku wore, the Hunter-Nin mask that Haku used, and a Scroll that had all the techniques of the Yuki Clan inscribed in it. Donning the clothes, he smiled in amazement as he felt an awkward power coming from it. He was noticed by Hidden Mist Village ninja, and was promptly gone after. Kiyoko stole the scroll and other items, and was pursued by the ninja until his step-mother stepped in to save him. She confronted the Ninja and held them off, motioning for him to "Find out the truth". She smiled at him one last time before engaging the Ninja. It was the last time he'd see her. Years passed, and Kiyoko eventually mastered the basic techniques in the scroll, and came back. Due to having worn the mask during the act, his identity was anonymous. He became a Genin for the Village Hidden in the Mist, and has since lived somewhat peacefully, practicing the Yuki Clan techniques in complete secrecy. He has two goals in mind: One, to find out what happened to his stepmother. Two, to search for any other Yuki clan survivors. Genin As a Genin, Kiyoko lives a midly awkward life, as he has to watch the same brutality happen mission after mission. He distances himself from his fellow squadmates, and often grows disgusted when he sees either brutality or needless amounts of violence. He has since reclaimed his title as Haku of the Ice Release to the common public, but this identity has kept him in violent check as to which missions he can or cannot perform. 'Stats' (Total:43) ' *'Strength: 4 ' *'Speed: 8 ' *'Intelligence: 6 ' *'Chakra Levels: 10 ' *'Chakra Control: 10 ' *'Endurance: 5 ' *'CP: 65 ' *'Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Kekkai Genkai: Yuki Clan Ice Release Techniques Genin 2: '('Kekkai Genkai: Yuki Clan Ice Release Technique, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) Chunin:'' ''N/A (Water Release) Jonin: N/A (Wind Release) S-Rank: N/A (Poison Specialist) Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # The Thousand Stinging Needles of Death - (CP Cost: 20) '''- Sensatsu Suishou is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Kiyoko's bloodline. Unlike every other hand seal, Kiyoko is able to create the technique by forming hand seals on only one hand. To create the needles, Kiyoko forms the needed hand seal which causes water form around his feet and then kicks water into the air with his foot. The water then rises into the air and takes the form of a thousand needles. These needles then come raining down on his target. # '''Ice Prison Technique (CP Cost: 20) - '''Hyourou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Kiyoko. After forming the needed handseals with one hand, Kiyoko will either touch the ground or kick it, causing columns of ice to rise from the ground at his foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around his target and imprison them. He can also use this technique as a defensive measure, raising the ice to form a shield against incoming attacks. # '''Stat Boost (+5) - Plus 5 to stats #'Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals' - '(CP Cost: 10 Per turn) '''Makyou Hyoushou is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Kiyoko's bloodline. After forming the necessary hand seals, nearby water forms long flat mirrors 360 degrees around the target. Kiyoko himself then places himself inside one of the mirrors. Once inside the mirror, Kiyoko can then using the mirror reflections to confuse his target. Utilizing the reflections, Haku can then almost instantaneously move from one mirror to the other. Due to the speed, his target will appear to be moving in slow motion. Because of this he can then unleash numerous needles into his opponent with little difficulty. Using this technique for long periods of time however, will quickly use up Haku's chakra. '''Equipment *(3) Set of Senbon *(2) Water Summoning Scroll *(1) Weighted Chain * Ryo earned: 4500 * Ryo left: 4500 'Completed Missions' Quest points: *'Total: 10' *'Banked: 2' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 1 ' Defend The Bridge 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 1 ' Liberating Amagekure '''Other: 1 History of the Mask Pt. 1 Category:Character Category:Kirigakure